Note
by Ayahaunt
Summary: Ini bukanlah sebuah karangan untaian kata manis belaka, ini kenyataan akan perasaan yang ku alami, dan kumohon agar kamu mengerti, apa arti hubungan kita selama ini. NejiSasuke


Title: Note

Rate: T

Summary: Ini bukanlah sebuah karangan untaian kata manis belaka, ini kenyataan akan perasaan yang ku alami, dan kumohon agar kamu mengerti, apa arti hubungan kita selama ini. **NejiSasuke**

©**Naruto** belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

* * *

.

.

Mungkin jika kamu membaca catatan kecil tak pantas ini, aku tak yakin apa yang akan kamu lakukan setelahnya. Tapi sungguh, ini bukanlah sebuah karangan untaian kata manis belaka, ini kenyataan akan perasaan yang ku alami, dan kumohon agar kamu mengerti, apa arti hubungan kita selama ini. Hubungan yang mungkin hanya kamu anggap sebagai bagian kebohongan dari opera dunia, tapi janganlah dulu kamu berfikir seperti itu, ini nyata, ada, dan tak terelakan dari kehidupan kita berdua. Ini adalah hal terindah dari sekian banyak hal yang kudapat selama aku hidup. Ya, aku menulis semua ini dari ketulusan hatiku, hanya agar kamu dapat mengetahui apa arti hari-hari kebersamaan kita.

Oh aku tahu, mungkin kamu menganggap ini terlalu berlebihan untuk orang sepertiku, dan itu yang kamu perlu untuk tahu, aku melakukan hal berlebihan hanya untukmu, tak untuk yang lainnya.

Kadang aku mengingat bagaimana awal dari kisah kita ini, dimana aku bertemu pertama kali denganmu, ketika awal musim semi itu, segala hal yang begitu indah terjadi bersamaan dengan pertemuan kita, pertemuan singkat yang mengubah segala hal menjadi lebih bermakna keesokannya.

Ya, aku masih ingat, segala masih terekam jelas dalam pikiranku juga hatiku. Pertama kali, aku melihat sosok dingin, tetapi bersikap anggun, yang memiliki paras yang tak dapat terjaga, membias hingga meresap kedalam jiwa siapa saja yang melihatnya. Ya, itu adalah kamu, Neji. Kamu merasuki jiwa terdalamku, sejak pertama kali aku melihat dirimu. Sungguh, rasa bersyukur yang teramat-sangat ketika Gaara memperkenalkanmu padaku.

Apakah kamu masih ingat saat itu aku sungguh bersikap canggung padamu? Tapi kamu membawa segala suasana yang menyesakkan itu menjadi kelegaan. Kamu banyak berbicara tentang kehidupanmu kepadaku, bahkan kamu sempat mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menarik perhatianmu. Asal kamu tahu, itulah kata-kata pertama yang membuatku jatuh bertekuk lutut padamu. Apakah kamu masih ingat segala perjumpaan awal kita? Aku harap itu menjadi kenangan yang terlupakan antara aku dan kamu, jangan jadikan hal ini seperti angin yang berlalu dan takkan kembali.

Harapan demi harapan kamu berikan padaku beserta segala buaian kata manis yang meluluh-lantakkan hatiku, hari demi hari kedekatan aku dan kamu semakin bertambah, semuanya benar-benar membuat aku sempurna jatuh hati kepadamu.

Memang kita jarang bertemu, tapi bulir bulir kedekatan itu tercipta begitu saja karena banyaknya pesan singkat serta telepon yang mengisi hari-hari sepiku, ya, saat itu kau penghibur yang sangat baik bagiku, Neji. Dan sampai saat ini kamu pun tetap menghibur hati kosong ini, walaupun telah berbeda tak seperti dulu adanya.

Ini semua hanyalah awal kita bukan? Dimana kamu selalu mengerimkan pesan padaku setiap saat, bahkan kita menghabiskan hari bersama melalui pesan singkat jika kita tidak bertemu, atau mungkin setiap malam kamu menelponku lalu membahas hal yang sesungguhnya tak penting untuk kita bicarakan. Apakah kamu masih ingat semua itu? Semua kata manis yang terungkap dari pesan-pesanmu walaupun tak terbesit sama sekali kata cinta disana, aku menyimpan pesan-pesan itu dengan baik dalam sebuah folder berisi ribuan pesanmu di ponselku, kamu mungkin akan menemukan banyak memori-memori indah sebelum kebersamaan kita berlangsung.

Belum lebih dari satu tahun kita mengenal satu sama lain, kamu membuat segala puncak keindahan pada saat malam ulang tahunku, malam yang menjadi saksi segala perasaan kita berdua, dan selama aku bernafas, malam itu adalah hari dari tahun terindah yang pernah kudapat.

Aku ingat sekali, saat itu kamu sedang demam, demam yang seharusnya tak memungkinkan untuk kamu turun dari ranjangmu. Tetapi, malam itu tepat pergantian, kamu hadir di hadapanku bersama yang lainnya, dengan wajah yang tampak lebih pucat, dan sungging senyum lemah kamu hadiahkan untukku malam itu. Kita semua duduk bersama di bawah gelapnya langit malam, berhadiahkan angin malam yang membuat bulu roma pun berdiri. Kamu duduk di hadapanku saat itu, lalu tiba-tiba saja kamu berdiri, dan membawa sekotak _tiramisu_ yang berhiaskan lilin dengan pancaran cahayanya. Aku pun ikut berdiri menghadap padamu, senyum lemahmu akan kondisimu yang buruk terlukiskan dengan jelas saat itu. Dengan halus, kamu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku, kamu yang pertama mengucapkan kata-kata permulaan lembar baru hidupku. Tak lama, kamu memperlihatkanku satu tangkai bunga mawar merah yang sedari tadi kamu umpat dibalik tubuh dengan tangan kirimu.

Dan dunia pun terasa runtuh, ketika kamu mengucapkan kata-kata yang selama ini kutunggu, dan Tuhan memang baik penantianku dihadiahkan dalam malam sunyi indah seperti ini. Ya, saat itu juga, kamu pertama kali mengatakan bahwa dirimu mencintaiku. Sungguh, tak ada yang dapat aku pikirkan saat itu, segalanya menghilang dalam gelap malam, aku merasa dalam dunia ini hanya tersisa aku dan kamu, berdua.

Dengan kesanggupan yang jelas, aku menerima tawaran untuk menjadi kekasih barumu. Hal-hal indah segala terbayang dalam otakku begitu saja, dan apakah kamu tahu apa permohononanku malam itu, Neji? Oh mungkin tidak, aku mohon agar kita akan selalu bersama, dan hati ini takkan terpisah kecuali oleh jalan maut. Ya, itu permohonanku, setelah aku meniup kedua lilin yang terpasang tegak di atas _tiramisu _itu.

Itu puncak semuanya kan Neji? Katakan bahwa kamu mengingat semua itu dengan baik, mengingat perngorbadanmu dengan fisik lemah, untuk menyampaikan deret kalimat cinta yang membuat duniaku runtuh seketika. Ah tapi, aku pun tak memaksa, aku tak ingin menjadi egois di matamu.

Segala hari-hari awal kebersamaan kita, menjadi gores-gores warna indah dalam hidupku, semua begitu sama seperti yang aku inginkan tadinya. Walaupun, kita jarang sekali bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing serta jarak yang agak jauh yang memisahkan kita. Tapi segala hal itu tak menjadi hambatan bagi kita berdua, ketika awal. Aku benar-benar ingat saat pertama kali kamu membawaku ke 'lingkunganmu', kita berdua tak samasekali melepaskan genggaman kita berdua, genggaman yang begitu hangat, yang membuat hati terasa nyaman, dan jiwaku menjadi terasa aman berada di dekatmu. Dan bagian yang paling berharga dalam hari itu adalah kali pertama kamu menciumku, ciuman pertama darimu yang begitu hangat, lembut, dan melelehkan hatiku. Ya itu, ciuman yang benar-benar merasuk dalam sukmaku daripada ciuman yang lain yang biasa kita lakukan.

Walaupun, semakin hari rasanya hubungan kita semakin memburuk, tapi aku mencoba menguatkan pendirianku bahwa semua ini akan seperti awal dan hanya cobaan sementara. Aku selalu berkata begitu dalam hati, ketika setiap malam selalu saja ada pertengkaran yang tak terelakkan antara kita berdua, bahkan meskipun pertengkaran itu hanya terjadi dalam sebuah pesan singkat.

Memang itu kesalahan kita berdua yang sama-sama keras kepala dan egois. Dan semua pertengkaran itu selalu berujung dengan aku yang mengalah darimu, walaupun rasanya seperti tercabik ketika aku tak tahu apa maksud dari pertengkaran kita dan berujung ancaman-ancaman yang tak seperlunya ada.

Ya, aku mencoba menghadapi semua ini dengan baik, karena ini juga hanya masalah kecil yang bertitik pada kesadaran diri masing-masing, aku mencoba dengan kuat. Tetapi, apa balasan yang kudapatkan darimu setelah pengalahan yang terus kulakukan setiap malam? Bagaimana tidak seperti hancur, ketika aku mengetahui kekasihku 'bermanis-manisan' dengan mantan kekasihnya. Tak adil bukan? Haruskah kamu bersikap seperti itu, Neji? Aku diam, ya hanya diam menanggapi segala kelakuanmu yang semakin hari justru menjadi.

Kehadiran orang lain itu dalam hubungan kita pun, membuat dirimu berubah drastis tak seperti Neji yang dulu membuatku bertekuklutut dihadapannya, sungguh berbeda, asal kamu tahu itu.

Dulu ya dulu, sebelum masalah ini terjadi, setiap kita melakukan kencan dan aku tak ingin di antar pulang olehmu, kamu selalu menanyakan kabarku saat perjalanan. Kamu selalu menunjukkan perhatian yang membuat diriku seakaan satu-satunya orang yang beruntung karena memilikimu.

Tapi apa setelah semua hal indah itu dengan kejam meninggalkanku pada hubungan yang makin dingin ini? Tak perlu menanyakan kabar tentang keselamatanku sampai tujuan, jika aku lebih dulu mengirim pesan saja, kamu tak pernah membalasnya, jika dibalas pun kata-kata tak mengenakan hati yang akan tertangkap oleh mataku dari layar ponsel.

Apakah kamu tahu bagaimana perihnya hati ini akan segala kelakuanmu? Kelakuan yang tak pernah ada di pikiranku sebelumnya bahwa kamu akan begini.

Hampir setiap malam, aku menanti pesan berisi kata cinta yang sama atau mungkin yang lebih dari dahulu ketika aku masih segalanya bagimu. Terkadang, aku merindukan pesan-pesan yang dahulu kamu kirimkan padaku, aku hanya bisa membacanya ulang, membuat setitik harapan kosong, dan semua yang kulakukan hanya berujung air mata kepedihan hati. Tak bisakah aku mendapatkan dirimu yang dulu kembali dalam sisiku? Dirimu yang selalu memelukku dengan hangat, memberiku keindahan-keindahan makna satunya hati, dan menciumku dengan lembut. Aku menginginkan segala kehangatan itu kembali seperti sedia kala, tapi semakin lama aku tak mampu berharap pada hubungan ini.

Neji, apakah kamu tahu apa yang bagian yang paling membuatku hancur? Tentu kamu mengingat hari Jumat ketika kita merayakan _anniversary_ tahun pertama kita, aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan perubahanmu yang meretakkan perasaan-perasaan lemah yang kubangun untukmu.

Saat itu ketika aku baru sampai di _apartment_ milik Gaara, dan kita sempat saling melepas rindu satu sama lain, meskipun hanya sebentar, tapi rasa rindu itu terlampiaskan dengan sahnya siang itu juga. Hari itu begitu manis kujalankan bersamamu, hingga tiba-tiba kamu menyuruhku pulang begitu saja, di tengah acara kecil _anniversary_ kita. Selayaknya gugur daun pada musim gugur, rasa bahagia itu terkoyak begitu saja menjadi sedih dan kecewa tak berujung.

Tetapi untung saja saat itu, Gaara membiarkanku tetap disitu. Walaupun, Gaara dan kamu harus menjemput seseorang yang tak ku kenal sama sekali, sepertinya. Tak lama suara bel menyambut keheningan ruangan yang sedang aku tempati, ya Gaara dan kamu telah kembali dari menjemput tamu itu. Ketika membukakan pintu, aku berharap aku tak pernah ada saat itu juga, pemandangan tak indah ada di hadapanku, kamu dan mantan kekasihmu itu berangkulan seenaknya di depanku bagaikan aku orang asing yang salah ruangan. Rasa kaget itu, tak hilang sama sekali, aku hanya diam membatu, melihat Neji melepaskan rangkulannya dari wanita itu, wanita manis, yang ku ketahui bernama Tenten.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku hanya mengambil ponselku, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan laknat itu, sungguh, demi dewa apapun yang memimpin dunia, aku tak ingin kembali melihat ketiga wajah itu. Mencoba menhan tangisku sekuat tenaga sembari menunggu pintu _elevator _terbuka, tapi kamu sama sekali tak menghampiriku, tak tahukan kamu membuatku terluka begitu dalam saat itu? Ya aku tahu jawabannya keesokan harinya, ynag justru kamu bertanya balik, kenapa aku keluar dari _apartment_ Gaara begitu saja, pertanyaan bodoh yang mungkin akan membuatku kehilangan kendali atas emosi.

Kamu ingat Neji, kamu baru menghampiriku ketika aku berjalan ke stasiun terdekat, dan justru kamu memarahiku karena aku bersikap tak jelas, oh tuhan sungguh, saat itu juga ingin rasanya teriak di hadapan wajahmu bahwa aku sungguh sakit hati akan perilakumu selama ini. Tapi apa, Neji? Aku diam, bukan? Aku menghadapi caci makimu dengan hanya mengepalkan telapak tanganku tanpa berniat sama sekali menyakiti fisikmu.

Aku coba terima hal itu, sangat mencoba, aku tetap menunggu pesan darimu selama dua malam tapi tak kunjung kamu kirimi aku ucapan maaf ataupun rasa rindu. Padahal aku uring-uringan menanti kabarmu, tak perdulu apa yang kamu lakukan padaku sore kemarinnya. Aku mencoba untuk bersabar, hingga aku memutuskan untuk menghampirimu sabtu malam, tanpa pemberitahuan padamu.

Dan hari itu pun tiba, aku keluar dari pintu _elevator_ itu dan dengan jelas sekali kamu memeluk pemuda lain, dan mengatakan kata-kata yang aku nanti selama ini. Oh tuhan, dengan tak percaya, sangat ingin menghampirimu saat itu, Neji. Tapi, aku tak bisa, aku hanya masuk kembali ke kapsul besar itu, dan berniat untuk pulang kerumah. Beribu hujaman rasa kecewa, sedih, serta sakit hati, melanda perasaan ini tak karuan, sungguh hal berat yang tak ingin kuterima.

Sampai di rumah, aku hanya berdiam dan mengurung diri di kamar, pikiranku benar-benar tak bisa digunakan untuk berfikir jernih, dan ada dua hal yang terbesit dalam pikiranku saat itu, mengakhiri segalanya dan mati. Hanya itu saja.

Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk berfikir tenang, tetapi bayangan buruk yang kulihat akanmu tak kunjung pergi, justru semakin menjadi, dan seakaan membuatku gila. Ya aku belum bisa menerima semua ini, aku tak siap untuk di duakan ataupun lebih, aku hanya ingin menjadi satu-satunya bagimu, Neji, seperti dulu. Dulu dimana mungkin kenangan kita terkubur jauh dalam hatimu, aku pun ragu apakah kamu mengingat hal apa saja yang kita lalui, bagaimana kisah-kisah ini tercipta, bahkan akupun ragu kamu masih menganggap posisiku sebagai kekasihmu.

Maafkan aku Neji, mungkin aku tak bisa menjadi yang baik untukmu, hingga kamu harus bersama yang lain. Mungkin aku telah mengecewakanmu sebelumnya, aku mohon maafkan aku. Maaf, aku tak bisa menjadi kekasih yang mungkin kamu impikan selama ini, aku hanya kekasih yang buruk yang tak berguna di matamu.

Tapi aku mohon Neji, kembalikan hatiku, kembalikan hatiku yang telah kamu ambil selama ini, jangan jadikan aku seperti koleksi yang sudah rusak lalu patut di buang. Sesungguhnya hingga saat ini pun rasa sayangku padamu tak berubah sama sekali, semuanya masih sama seperti dulu, aku pun tak ingin mengakhiri ini semua dengan buruk Neji. Tapi apa boleh dikatakan, segalanya yang telah kamu ambil kini hancur berkeping-keping bersama rasa bahagia, tawa, serta canda saat kita bersama. Ya, kisah indah itu kini hanya kenangan yang akan lenyap begitu saja.

Terima kasih untuk segala hal yang kamu berikan padaku selama ini, hal yang tak pernah terganti ataupun terbayar dengan hal yang lain yang bukan di berikan olehmu. Dan aku ingin kamu selalu ingat, bahwa kamu adalah segalanya bagiku, sekali lagi terima kasih. Akan kujaga segala hal yang tersisa antara kita, selamanya.

_Sayonara_, Hyuuga Neji.

.  


* * *

.

Takada satu katapun yang dapat keluar dari mulut, Hyuuga Neji, saat ia membaca sebuah note panjang dari Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihnya yang pergi. Dengan lemah, Neji menutup _notebook_ milik kekasihnya itu, dan segera memandangi sebuah bingkai foto yang terpajang tegak di samping _notebook_ itu.

Terlihat kedua senyuman penuh kasih di atas lembar foto itu, senyuman yang menjadi kiasan terkahir mereka sebagai ungkapan rasa cinta yang tak berhenti sama sekali.

"Apakah kamu juga tak menyadari, Sasuke? Bahwa sesungguhnya aku sangat mencintaimu. Maaf, aku menyiakanmu dulu, aku menyesal, sungguh menyesal." ujar pelan pemuda tampan itu, jari telunjuknya mengusap gambaran kecil dari wajah tampan milik pemuda lain yang di cintainya itu.

Tak lama, ponsel milik Neji pun bergetar tanda akan panggilan masuk, dan itu panggilan dari Gaara.

"Ya, ada apa, Gaara?"

"_Aku dan Naruto akan ke makam Sasuke hari ini, kau ikut?" _saut suara di ujung hubungan telekomunikasi itu.

"Tidak perlu, Gaara. Justru aku akan menyusulnya."

Dengan cepat Neji memutuskan sambungan telekomunikasi itu dan segera memandang pisau tajam di hadapannya. Dengan senyum hangat, ia memandang wajah Sasuke dalam bingkai itu.

"Terima aku kembali, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu." kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari bibir Hyuuga Neji, sampai akhirnya darah menyemprot keluar dari pergelangan tangan kirinya dan segalanya berubah menjadi begitu putih, sunyi, dan damai.

.

**The End**

**

* * *

**.

no comment -_-

review?


End file.
